


Kiss, and kiss

by lazy_lemon



Category: Burnt (2015)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4+1 kink meme 입니다. <br/>아담이 토니에게 키스한 4번과 토니가 아담에게 키스한 1번, 각각 아담의 시점과 마지막에 토니의 시점.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss, and kiss

* 아담이 토니에게 키스한 그 첫번째 

미쉘의 복수는 아담에게 엄청난 충격이었다. 미슐랭 3스타에 올라갈 수 있는 기회를 잃어버렸다는 사실 이전에, 이런 식으로 아담에게 직접적인 복수를 안겨 준 사람은 없었다는 것이 더 큰 놀라움으로 다가왔다. 그리고 그제서야 아담은 자신이 얼마나 기형적인 인간관계 속에서 살아왔는지 깨달았다. 그런점에서 토니는 미쉘에게 다시 한 번 밀린 셈이라고, 그렇게 생각하며 아담은 웃었다.  
어째서 헬렌에게 명상의 리스트에 대한 이야기를 하게 되었는지, 지금에도 알 수 없다. 언제부터 만들기 시작한 것인지도 확실치 않은 리스트에 토니는 처음부터 있었다. 어째서 그를 걱정하는 것인가. 그것은 스스로도 알지 못한다.  
가엾은 토니. 줄 수 없는 것을 원하면서 그것이 받을 수 없는 것임을 너무도 잘 알기에 스스로가 먼저 선을 긋고 다가서지 않는다. 다만 이따금씩 드러나는 감정의 파편에 아담은 그의 마음을 이용할 수 있었던 과거를 다시 한 번 떠올렸다.  
파리에서 다시 시작할 수도 있었다. 토니의 비웃음은 철저하게 현실을 직시하고 있어 정말 아담 존스의 그 이름만으로 뒷골목을 뒤지고 다니며 펄펄 뛸 사람들의 리스트 역시 만들 수 있을 정도다. 하지만 꼭 그만큼의 사람들이 아담의 이름을 잊지 않고 있었다. 피치 못할 트러블은 충분히 감수할 가치가 있다. 그럼에도 파리를 떠나 런던으로 온 것은 그래야 한다는, 어떤 깨달음과도 같은 생각 때문이었다.

"너에게 최소한의 인간성이 남아있다면 토니와 그 애의 아버지에게서 떨어져."

런던에 자리잡기로 결정했다는 아담의 말은 재빠르게 뒷골목을 타고 번지기 시작했다. 서늘한 리스의 충고는 이따금 새벽의 명상 이상으로 아담의 정신을 일깨웠다. 자신이 두고 온, 자신에게 등 돌린 다른 모든 이들 이전에 토니가 있었다. 아담은 그것이 자신이 진 빚이라고 생각했다. 그래서,

"그렇게 멍하니 있지 말고 웃던지 뭔가 반응을 보여 봐."

초조하다는 듯 바라보는 눈빛에 저도 모르게 다가섰다. 아직은 기회라는 것이 남아있었다. 처음으로 닿은 입술은 부드러웠다.

 

* 아담이 토니에게 키스한 그 두번째 

어슴프레하게 밝아오는 천장을 멍하니 바라보며, 아담은 느리게 눈을 깜박였다. 마감 직전에 사라진 토니는 아직도 사무실로 돌아오지 않았다. 그것이 어딘지 거리껴 잠을 잘 수가 없었다. 가장 좋은 침실의 놀랍도록 푹신한 시트조차도 불편해 몸을 가눌 수 없다. 술조차도 함께 할 수 없는 밤. 아담은 느리게 일어나 주방으로 향했다.  
로비의 불빛은 평소와 다름없이 훤해서 피곤한 기색조차 비치지 않는 컨시어지의 살짝 바랜 립스틱 색깔조차 선명하다. 가볍게 눈 인사를 하고는 토니가 앉아있던 테이블을 지나쳐 오븐을, 싱크를 손 끝으로 매만졌다. 어쩐지 조리대에는 손을 댈 엄두가 나질 않아 시선이 향한 곳은 사무실이었다. 평소에는 그 존재조차 잊고 있는 작은 방. 작은 책상과 소파가 빠듯하게 들어가는 방은 문이 잠겨있지 않다.  
아담은 익숙하게 소파 위로 몸을 던졌다. 토니의 레스토랑 셰프 자리를 차지하고 새로 오픈이 예정된 그 날 아침. 결국 한잠도 자지 못한 채 이 곳에 몸을 누이고는 천장을 바라보았었다. 머릿속이 혼란스러운 밤. 결국 잠을 이루지 못한 채 천장을 바라보며 생각을 정리해나간다. 익숙한 일이다. 장 뤽에 대한 죄책감. 아직 정해지지 않은 가니쉬. 그리고 토니. 

"Little Tony."

속삭이듯 그 이름을 올리는 순간 조용히 문이 열렸다. 평소에는 음식 때문에 향수를 쓰지 않는 토니지만 이번에는 옅게 향수의 잔향이 남았다. 차가운 새벽 공기와 재채기가 날 듯 가벼운 향수. 아담은 홀린 듯 고개를 틀어 토니를 바라보았다.

"여기서 뭐하는거야?"  
"널 기다리고 있었지."  
"아직 시간이 남았어. 올라가서 자, 아담."

책상에 기대 선 토니의 눈가에 짙은 피로감이 묻어난다. 아담은 짧게 혀를 찼다.

"데이트라도 하고 온 거야?"  
"그랬다면 집으로 갔겠지."  
"출근 시간 치고는 너무 이른데."  
"아담."

목소리의 끝이 갈라진다. 신경질과 피곤함이 적절이 뒤얽힌, 하지만 그럼에도 단정하기 짝이 없는 남자는 섹시하다. 제가 그에게 섹슈얼한 호감을 가질 수 없음을 서로가 더 잘 알고 있지만 그렇다고해서 객관적인 미의식조차 흐려진 것은 아니었다. 아담이 손을 내밀자 잠시 망설이던 토니가 다가왔다. 

"토니, 무슨 일을 벌이고 있는거야?"

슬쩍 닿을 듯 빠져나가는 손을 단단히 잡아 몸을 일으키자 휘청이던 머리카락이 한 발 늦게 자리를 잡는다. 그러고보니 언제나 단정하게 올려붙였던 머리카락이 풀기없이 흐트러졌다.

"네게 나쁜 일은 아닐거야, 아담."  
"그런거라면 진작에 말을 했겠지."

자리에서 완전히 일어서자 높아진 시선에 한 걸음 토니가 뒤로 물러선다. 아직 놓지 않은 손을 다시 잡아당겨 밤 공기에 꺼슬해진 뺨에 입을 맞추었다.

"걱정하게 하지 마."

대답은 없었다.

 

 

* 아담이 토니에게 키스한 그 세번째 

토니의 출국은 갑작스러웠다. 다만 그것은 아담 혼자만의 일인 뿐인 듯 케이틀린을 위시한 홀의 직원들은 너무도 자연스럽게 움직이고 있었다. 비번 날짜에 맞춘 출국. 아무리 생각해도 수상하기 짝이 없는 일이다.  
모르는 척 새하얗게 펼쳐지는 테이블 보를 바라보던 케이틀린이 결국 두 손 들고 히드로 공항을 외친 것은 아담이 그녀를 부른지 정확히 십분 만의 일이었다.

"파리에 다녀온다고 했어요. 언제 돌아올 지는 정확히 모르고요."

아담이 성에 차지 않는 일이 벌어질 때 주방이 어떻게 돌아가는지는 랭험의 모든 직원이 익히 알고 있는 비밀이다. 파랗게 질려서도 토니의 행방에 입을 다물던 그녀가 결국 행선지를 밝히는 순간 이제나 저제나 초조한 얼굴로 눈치만 보던 컨시어지가 재빠르게 호출 버튼을 눌렀다. 로비 앞에 대기중이어야 할 리무진이 미끄러지듯 레스토랑의 문 앞에 멈추어 선다.

"미안, 케이틀린."  
"토니가 가만 있지 않을거에요."

분이 가시지 않는 목소리에도 그저 웃어버렸다. 런던 한가운데서 히드로 공항까지는 적잖은 시간이 소요된다. 아담은 토니의 출발 시간도, 비행기 편명도 알지 못한다는 사실을 뒤늦게 깨달았다. 

"아버지를 뵙고 나간다고 하셨어요."

희끗한 머리가 슬몃 뒤를 돌아보았다. 

"리무진은 그래서 대기하고 있었던 거죠."

아담은 멍하니 그 얼굴을 바라보았다. 기사는 조용히 앞을 바라보며 운전할 뿐이다. 그 사이에 어떤 연락이 닿은 것인지 두어 블럭을 지나 리젠트 파크 앞에서 차가 멈추었다. 저만치 블랙캡이 움직이는 것으로 보아 택시를 타고 돌아오는 길이었는지도 모른다. 토니는 놀란 기색도 없이 아담의 옆자리에 올라탔다.

"케이틀린이 잘 막아낼거라고는 생각도 안했어."

아침 인사치고는 너무 삭막하지 않느냐고, 그렇게 웃으면서 묻고 싶은데 어쩐지 하고 싶은 말이 너무 많아 정작 입이 떨어지질 않았다.

"이 시간에는 또 무슨 바람이 불어서 내려온거야?"

잘 길들인 가죽장갑과 코트를 아무렇게나 맞은 편에 던져놓으며 토니가 길게 한숨을 쉬었다. 그 어느 새벽보다도 피곤의 기색이 역력한 얼굴에 걱정보다도 불만이 먼저 치고 올라왔다.

"파리, 라고?"  
"아담, 네 망할 레스토랑에 내가 너무 오래 잡혀있어서 벌써 잊었나본데 파리나 바르셀로나는 원래 자주 오가던 곳이야." 

눈가를 문지르고 작게 하품을 한다. 옷깃에서는 또다시, 옅은 향수 냄새가 올라왔다. 

"하필 오늘?"  
"오늘은 비번이니까."  
"언제 오는데?"  
"그게 너에게 중요한가?"

이번엔 할 말을 잃었다. 레스토랑은 그럴듯하게 자리잡았다. 스탭들과의 관계도 예전처럼 날카롭지만은 않아 아담이 집어던지는 접시에 상황을 정리하러 토니가 주방까지 들어와야 하는 일도 사라졌다. 정말로, 오랜만에 느껴보는 안정감이 이제는 주방에 맴돌고 있었다. 

"중요해."   
"아담."

짧게 혀를 차고는 단단하게 다물어지는 얇은 입술이 창백하다. 그 입술이, 아담 자신이 원하는 것이 무엇인지도 모를 진실을 대신 말해주기를 기다리다 시선을 떨어트렸다. 단정하게 가다듬은 커프스 아래로 동그란 손등과 매끈하게 정리한 손톱을 바라보다 느리게 고개를 숙였다.

"Bon voyage."

손등 위로 닿아오는 입술에도 토니는 미동도 없었다. 그것이 어쩐지 서운해 차가운 손등에 입술을 댄 채로, 아담이 낮게 중얼거렸다.

 

* 아담이 토니에게 키스한 그 네번째 

토니의 부재가 호텔과 레스토랑의 경영에 큰 영향을 끼쳤냐고 하면, 케이틀린은 고개를 저을 것이고 주방의 스탭들은 고개를 끄덕일 것이다. 아슬아슬한 변화 위에 서 있는 곳은 주방 뿐이 아니어서 티룸으로 쓰던 팜 코트Palm court의 고즈넉한 실내도 리모델링이라는 폭풍을 맞았다. 아담의 레스토랑 역시 덩달아 바빠졌다.  
호텔에 묵지 않고 아담의 음식을 위해 레스토랑에만 들르는 고객이 있듯 레스토랑보다는 티룸에 만족하는 고객도 있기 마련이다. 그들 대부분은 객실의 손님들이고 북적거리는 레스토랑보다는 조금 더 조용하고 프라이빗 룸이 존재하는 팜 코트 쪽을 선호했다. 리모델링이라는 명목이 있지만 불만이 없을 수는 없었고 그런 고객들을 위해 결국 티룸의 파티셰들에게 주방 내의 영역을 내어주느라 한바탕 작은 소란이 일었다.  
그런 가운데서도 케이틀린은 능숙하게 홀을 컨트롤했다. 하루 두 번 걸려오는 토니의 전화와 팜 코트의 지배인이 케이틀린의 뒤에 버티고 있는 탓인지 홀은 그저 평온하기만 했다. 하지만 토니의 파리에서의 체류가 길어질수록 주방은 하루하루가 알 수 없는 긴장감에 살얼음판을 걷는 것 같았다.  
정신없이 하루가 돌아가는 가운데서도 아담은 이따금 토니의 사무실 소파에 몸을 눕히고는 했다. 평소라면 녹초가 되어 방으로 바로 올라갔을 시간, 들리지 않는 목소리를 생각하며 이제는 너무 흐려져 아무런 향기를 맡을 수 없는 토니의 향수를 그리워한다. 음식과 전혀 관련이 없는, 이를테면 사업 상의 만남이라던가 데이트로 추정되는 외출이 있는 때면 향수를 쓰는 토니였다.   
주방에서는 아무도 향수를 쓰지 않는다. 향이 있는 코롱조차도 꺼리는 것이 보통이고 그것은 홀 역시도 마찬가지였다. 음식 고유의 냄새 자체에 얹어지는 것은 와인이나 샴페인 정도로 충분했다. 그런 탓에 처음에는 토니의 향수가 너무 낯설어 차라리 그 머리 위로 샴페인을 부어버리고 싶었던 적도 있었다. 정말로 그런다면, 토니는 자신에게 화를 낼 것인가. 속눈썹 가득 황금빛을 머금고도 오히려 서늘하게 아담을 바라보며 바닥 정리는 네가 하라고 내뱉고는 사라질 지도 모른다. 그런 상상이 위험하다는 것을 알지만 이따금 상상을 주체할 수 없게 되면, 결국엔 칼을 더 이상 잡지 않는 자신과 레스토랑의 경영 따위를 내던진 토니가 남는 것이다. 그것이 뜻하는 것은 끝없는 어둠임을 알기에 상상은 상상으로 그치고 대신 아담은 빈 책상과 비어있는 옷걸이를 보며 현실로 돌아간다.  
파리에서 런던까지. 그다지 먼 거리도 아니다. 단 한시간의 시차를 정확히 확인해가며 토니는 매일 전화를 한다. 그리고 케이틀린을 통해 지시사항이 내려오는 것이다. 아담에게 직접 하는 것이 아니라는 것이 아쉬웠지만 토니의 프라이빗 넘버를 가지고 있는 몇 안되는 사람 중 하나가 자신이라는 것에 아담은 만족하기로 했다. 그러니까, 원하기만 하면 토니를 다시 런던으로 달려오게 하는 것도 문제 없다. 그렇게 생각했다.  
그렇게 시간이 흐르는 동안 티룸의 내부 공사는 거의 마무리가 되었다. 이전의 클래식한 모습은 사라지고 서늘하고 단순한 모양이 아담 자신의 주방을 닮았다고 생각했다. 내부가 공사중이지만 장밋빛 벽돌과 넓은 창, 그리고 산책로에 닿은 위치는 여전히 인기가 많았다. 올해는 유독 장미가 풍성해서 단단하게 여물어 오른 봉오리에 저마다 언제쯤 첫 장미가 필 것인지가 대화에 오를 즈음, 토니에게서 전화가 왔다. 파리로 떠난 후 첫 전화였다.

"내일 돌아갈거야."

별다른 인사도 없이 용건부터 던지는 것은 여전해서, 저도 모르게 수화기를 든 손에 힘을 주었다.

"나랑 레스토랑은 완벽하게 유지되고 있어."  
"알아."  
"너는?"  
"...사무실 소파 정리나 잘 해둬."

이제는 소파에 생긴 잔 주름 하나까지도 완벽하게 알 수 있을 것 같다. 자신의 침대보다도 익숙한 것 같은 소파를 손 끝으로 쓸며 아담은 마감 후 풀기 없는 머리를 쓸어올릴 토니를 생각했다. 그 얼굴을 보지 못한 것이 이제 한달이 넘어가고 있다. 갑작스럽게 인지한 시간의 흐름은 급류처럼 아담의 감정을 뒤집어 흔들었다.

"아침 준비해 놓을게."

수화기 너머로 짧게 숨을 고르는 소리가 들린다. 

"먹고 올 거라는 말은 하지마. Tu me manques, ma petit Tony."

지금 토니가 어떤 표정을 하고 있을지 궁금하다. 웃음은 나오지 않았다. 그저, 가느다랗게 이어지는 숨소리가 갑작스럽게 사라지지 않기만을 바라며 전화기 너머로 키스를 보냈다.

"...Bonne nuit, Adam."

다시 한 번 끊어졌던 숨소리가 가까스로 가느다란 목소리를 전하고는 전화가 끊어졌다. 귀 끝까지 붉어졌을 토니의 얼굴을 생각하다 저도 모르게 얼굴을 감싸쥐었다. 아담 스스로도 놀랄 만큼 달아오른 얼굴에도 어쩐지 웃음이 가시지 않았다.

 

 

\+ 토니가 아담에게 키스한 첫번째

초여름이지만 아침 공기는 아직 차가웠고, 또한 눅눅하다. 그럴리 없음에도 바다냄새가 난다는 생각을 하며 토니는 작게 웃었다. 한번도 그런 적이 없었건만, 어쩐지 '집'에 돌아왔다는 기분이어서 스스로의 마음이 얼마나 풀어져있는지를 다시 한 번 생각했다.  
아담. 아담 존스. 처음 본 순간부터 시선을 뗄 수 없었다. 그저 혼자 바라보고, 실망하고, 그러면서도 결국은 내비칠 수 없는 감정을 기대하고. 그렇게 여름날의 태양처럼 화사하던 그는 빛이 바래 무너지고 추락해 바닥까지 떨어지는 순간에조차 혼자가 아니었다. 그를 선망하고 사랑하던 이들이 등을 돌리는 순간에도 다른 누군가는 아담에게 손을 내밀었다. 아담 안의 공허는 사람을 끌어들이고 부나방처럼 함께 불타기를 원하는 듯 했다.   
하지만 자신은.  
함께 불타는 것도, 아예 등을 돌릴 수도 없었던 자신은.  
아담이 실종되었을 때 파리의 모든 시체 공시소를 뒤지면서 깨달은 것은 하나였다. 마치 하나의 습관처럼, 이제는 너무 익숙해서 스스로가 지긋지긋한 그것이 사랑이라는 것이다. 그저 빛이라고 생각했는데, 동류였다. 결국 자신들은 스스로를 망가트리지 않고서는 안정을 찾을 수 없는 것이다. 그래서, 토니는 파리를 떠났다.  
런던의 랭험은 이름만으로도 한번 쯤은 돌아설 법한 호텔이다. 토니의 경영 실력은 나쁘지 않았다. 그렇지 않고서야 호텔 내의 메인 레스토랑 중 하나를 선뜻 건네받을 수는 없는 것이다. 그럼에도 매번 실패에 실패를 거듭했다.   
푸른 눈이 아름다웠던 첫번째 셰프는 주방 내까지 마약을 끌어들여서 쫒겨났다. 곱슬머리가 풍성하던 두번째 셰프도, 유달리 여자에게 상냥하던 세번째 셰프도. 능력 있는 이들의 기행 쯤에서 끝날 일들이 토니의 레스토랑으로 들어오면 판이 커지며 스스로를 파멸시킨다. 이름깨나 있는 레스토랑에서 영입해 온 셰프들이 연달아 망가져서 떠나는 것에 결국 선듯 들어오겠다는 셰프가 있을리 만무하다. 실력 좋은 셰프를 구할 길이 막혔다.  
오랜 시간 일해온 스태프들의 솜씨도 나쁘지 않다. 하지만 그저 고만고만한 비스트로나 브라스리가 아니라 제대로 된 레스토랑으로 버티어 서기 위해서는 제대로 된 셰프가 필요한 법이다. 그저 호텔의 이름만이 남아있을 뿐 그 어떤 평론가도 발을 들이지 않는 허울 좋은 공간에서, 토니는 자신이 습관처럼 아담을 기다리고 있음을 깨달았다.  
파리로 돌아온 아담은 결국 스스로가 원하는 것을 얻어내었다. 그 자신의 손으로. 흔들리지 않는 단단한 발판 위에 제대로 선 얼굴은 처음 토니가 반했던 그 남자의 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 그 태양에 기대어 살던 그늘에게도 어쩔 수 없이 변화가 필요해진 것이다. 토니는 고민했고, 결론에 다다르는 것에는 그리 오랜 시간이 걸리지 않았다.

"Good Morning, sir."

여전히 조금 이르다 싶은 아침, 컨시어지보다 한 발 앞서서 코트를 받아준 것은 아담이었다. 유달리 기분 좋아보이는 미소에 간밤의 속삭임을 잊었다.

"아침이라고?"  
"농담 아냐. 오랜만에 돌아온 지배인님을 위해 정말 제대로 준비한 셰프 스페셜이지."

자연스럽게 팔을 잡아 끄는 것에 잠시 휘청였지만 잠자코 아담이 이끄는대로 걸음을 옮겼다. 

"내 멋대로 한 것이 화를 내진 말았으면 하는데."

조금 빠르게 걷던 걸음이 멈추어 선다. 언제나처럼 드나들던 레스토랑이 아니라 팜 코트로 이어지는 입구 앞이다. 케이틀린에게 대략적인 준비가 끝났다는 이야기를 들은 것이 이틀 전의 일이다. 토니는 말없이 아담을 바라보았다.

"저 쪽 주방이 익숙하기는 하지만 오늘도 예약이 만석이라 마음대로 불을 피우기는 조금 그래서, 새 주방이라 새로 올 셰프에게는 미안하지만 내가 먼저 사용했어."

전에 없이 불안한 기색에 웃음이 나온다. 토니는 혀 끝을 잠시 물었다가 고개를 끄덕였다.

"상관 없어."

입술 끝을 말아올리는 미소 끝에 아담이 토니를 끌어안았다. 

"정말로, 보고 싶었어."

예상치 않은 접촉에 저도 모르게 숨을 들이쉬었다. 깨끗한 리넨의 냄새. 그리고 정말 요리를 한 것인지 베이컨과 토마토의 냄새가 이어진다. 문득 토니는 자신이 오늘은 향수를 뿌리지 않았음을 떠올렸다. 돌아오자마자 그간의 일을 확인하고 홀의 오픈을 체크할 생각에, 어차피 제대로 된 영업시간에 맞추어 다시 한 번 샤워를 할 것임에도 습관적으로 향수를 거른 것이다. 파리에서의 시간들은 그렇게 잔향조차 남기지 않고 날아가버렸다.

"메뉴나 보여줘 봐."

간신히 아담을 떼어내고는 중얼거렸다. 달아오른 귓가에서 열기가 번져서 뺨까지 후끈거리는 기분이다. 토니는 홀을 지나쳐 아담이 당겨주는 의자에 앉아서야 자신이 새로 인테리어를 마친 팜 코트에 들어왔음을 확인했다.  
아직 새 건물 특유의 냄새가 옅게 남아있지만 활짝 열린 창문 탓에 곧 나아질 것이다. 바로 들어갈 수 있도록 일부러 페인트를 사용하지 않고 원목과 메탈로 끼워넣듯 구조를 맞춘 보람이 있다. 느긋하게 홀을 둘러보는 사이에 아담이 접시를 날라왔다. 두 개의 계란과 베이컨. 소시지 대신 부댕 누아가 자리하고 구운 토마토와 버섯이 익숙하다. 아담이 토니의 레스토랑에 왔을 때의 아침이다. 

"Bon appétit, Monsieur."

모르는 척 내민 접시는 아담이 처음으로 맛본 랭험의 메뉴와 동일했다. 마치 일부러 그랬다는 듯 모양새까지 비슷하게 만들어놓은 것에 결국 웃음이 새고 말았다.

"내가 먼저 조금 맛보았는데 부댕 누아가 제법이야."  
"누군지 셰프를 칭찬해야겠군."

완벽하다. 그 말 밖에는 할 말이 없었다. 자갈을 요리해도 맛있을 것이라고, 빈정거림과 자조를 담아 그렇게 말하고는 했지만 토니는 그것이 정말 사실임을 알았다. 잡냄새가 하나도 없는 부댕 누아와 쓸데없는 물기 없이 적당하게 구워진 버섯은 토마토의 산뜻함과 적절하게 어우러진다.   
소리없이 움직이는 커트러리를 따라 움직이는 시선을 느끼면서도 천천히 음식을 삼킨다. 비행기가 착륙하던 순간까지도 묵직하게 남아있던 불안은 아담을 보는 순간 매끄럽게 녹아 사라졌다. 진작에 했어야 하는 일이었다. 

"맛있어. Parfaitement extraordinaire."

냅킨으로 입술을 닦는 순간까지 마치 강아지처럼 애달픈 표정으로 토니를 바라보던 아담의 얼굴에 미소가 번졌다. 

"Merci. Merci beaucoup."

거짓말처럼 손에서 장미를 꺼내 냅킨 위로 올린다. 

"올해 처음 핀 장미야. 토니, 내가-"  
"아담."

토니가 가만히 아담의 손 위에 자신의 손을 얹었다. 그 누구보다도 열정적인 요리를 만드는 남자의 손이라고는 생각하지 못할 만큼 차가운 손이 가볍게 떨린다. 토니는 다시 한 번 웃고는 새파란 눈동자를 마주했다. 긴 한숨 끝에, 자신의 삶을 절반 가량 옥좨고 있던 짐을 털어놓았다.

"다음 주에는 파리에서 새 셰프가 올거야."  
"뭐?"  
"이 자리는, 네게 줄게. 네 이름 뒤에 더 이상 랭험의 이름을 붙이지 않는 것이 조건이야. 지금 함께하고 있는 스탭들도 같이 옮기도록 해. 케이틀린이 그쪽의 새 지배인이야. 원한다면 새로운 사람을 뽑아도 괜찮아. 원래 팜 코트의 스탭들이 나와 새 셰프와 함께 랭험 쪽을 담당할거야." 

아담이 말없이 토니를 바라보았다. 손 끝으로 테이블을 몇 번 두드리고는 얼굴을 문지른다. 그것의 의미를 모르는 바가 아니나 짐짓 아무것도 모르겠다는 마주할 뿐이다.

"날 밀어내겠다는거야?"

으르렁거리듯 낮은 목소리가 잔잔하게 퍼진다. 방음쪽은 조금 더 신경을 써야겠다는, 그런 생각을 하며 토니는 장미로 시선을 돌렸다. 아직 완전히 피지 않아 단단한 봉오리 끝 수줍게 벌어진 꽃망울은 여린 꽃잎을 아쉽게 내보이고 있었다. 무엇이든 정확한 때라는 것은 있기 마련이다. 이 꽃은 어떠한가. 다른 손으로 잠시 잎사귀를 더듬어보다 몸을 일으켰다. 멍하니 토니를 바라보던 아담이 당황한 듯 입을 연 순간,

"토니?"

입술이 닿았다. 꽃잎보다 가볍게 닿은 입술이 조심스럽게 그 위를 헤메다 아랫입술을 물고는 떨어진다. 아니, 떨어졌다기에는 너무 가까워서, 그 눈동자가 무슨 하는 말을 하는지 짐작조차 않는 거리에서 한번 더 토니가 웃었다. 

"C'etait bon en Paris. 내 말은, 장-뤽의 시절에 말이야."

이런 사랑도 있는 법이다. 함께 할 수 있음의 가능성을 전혀 가늠조차하지 않지만 그렇다고 놓아버릴 수도 없는. 그래서 결국에 완전히 놓아주지도 못한 채 고삐를 상대에게 넘겼다. 이기적이라고 생각하지만 그간의 일들에 대한 보상이라고 제멋대로 생각하기로 했다. 아무말도 하지 못하는 아담의 뺨에 토니가 다정하게 키스했다.

"Goodbye Adam."

**Author's Note:**

> 그냥 계속 혼자 변명하고 싶언던건데 토니가 파리로 출국하는데 공항이 굳이 히드로일 필요가 있는 것인가 개트윅도 있고 거리를 따지면 유로스타도 나쁘지 않은 선택이 아니지 않을까 했는데 그냥 히드로 공항 안간지 오래된 것 같아서 그냥 히드로 공항으로... 토니는 돈도 많으니까 일등석 타고 가겠지.
> 
> \+ 이야기가 좀 이상하게 마무리지어졌는데 놀랍게도 이야기가 이것으로 끝이 아닙니다.


End file.
